


Blue Moon

by livefree_13



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Camping, College Souyo, Established Relationship, Innuendo, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefree_13/pseuds/livefree_13
Summary: Yu and Yosuke share a quiet morning to themselves out in the middle of nowhere.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 18
Kudos: 64
Collections: Pumpkin Spice and Everything Souyo (2020)





	Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> i am an hour late. :) due to a hurricane that knocked out my internet and a hectic work schedule, my original Souyo Halloween story had to be scrapped. so, i spent Halloween night writing this instead. i hope it's serviceable! just some established relationship, college-age souyo on their first camping trip as a couple. \o/

Yosuke had never been a fan of getting up at dawn — yet the dawn greeted him anyway, as his eyes slowly blinked awake to focus on the dingy, forest-green fabric of the tent wall. Just like last night, he could smell the earth all around him, the coarse, stubborn scent of an old fire clinging to his clothes, his hair, and the cold mountain air that filled his lungs as he took a deep breath to finally face the morning. Outside of the tent, softly, he could hear the sounds of his partner rustling around, the small clink of their camping equipment and a distinct cackling that made Yosuke think of the campfire last night. 

It was _so_ cold; _too_ cold to move out from beneath his blankets. Yu had made sure to pack extra for them, knowing the autumn weather might get colder than predicted and knowing, also, how Yosuke felt about cold weather . . . and the camping trip in general. Yosuke had found out the hard way that being a kid on a camping trip was different from organizing one yourself. Before he knew it, their preparation list had blown up. Once Yosuke saw the sheer effort a single trip would take just to be outside with bugs and dirt and no electricity, he’d made Yu promise him that it would be worth it.

And Yosuke, recalling all that had happened since they’d stepped foot on this mountainous terrain, was starting to see that it just may have been. 

As warm as he felt all bundled up inside the relative safety of the tent, his stomach whirled with hunger. Their meals, consisting mostly of meal bars, certainly hadn’t been as decadent as he was used to living with Yu in the city, and the extra exercise from hiking, fishing, maintaining their campground and . . . well, _other_ things, was burning whatever he ate right off. He knew he had to get up, but he waited until the pale sunlight streamed into their tent from the sunroof above before he finally forced himself from the warmth of his sleeping bag.

As he expected, Yu was sitting by a small fire he’d started by himself, in the same spot they’d made the fire the night before. His back was to the tent, and he was wearing the ugly brown weather-proof jacket that he’d bought especially for their trip. Yosuke had instantly hated it when Yu picked it out (and told him as much), but now, it was sort of growing on him. 

Yosuke wrapped the blanket around his shoulders a bit more as he stepped out of the tent, trying to make sure the excess didn’t drag over the dirt and leaves. His boots were still caked with mud from the lake, but he wasn’t about to ruin the comfiest socks he’d ever worn treading on the ground, so he stuffed them on anyway. Fortunately, it was a short walk to the log stool by the fire — and his partner. 

He sat down with a sleepy sigh, taking in the sight of the neat fire he had been expecting, which now appeared to be cradling a metal pot filled with something that smelled like charcoal. Next to him, Yu gave him a warm smile and Yosuke leaned into the kiss he offered. 

“Good morning,” Yu purred. He didn’t look as _tired_ as Yosuke felt, but his voice sounded raw and worn from a heavy sleep. He could smell the fire on Yu, too. 

“Morning,” Yosuke mumbled, finally feeling how dry his throat was. 

“Sleep well?” 

“Mmhm.” 

Yu’s arm wrapped around him and pulled him close. Yosuke leaned into him, letting his head come to rest on Yu’s shoulder. He watched the fire and breathed in the smell on his partner’s clothes, his sleep-addled thoughts drifting back to the night before, after all of their camping adventures had been thoroughly accomplished and they were both bone-tired but feeling too alive to sleep. 

He thought about the glow from the small lantern in the corner of the tent, the warm hue that it had cast over his partner’s skin. He thought about the muffled sounds of their voices off the cozy walls, how safe and warm and right it felt, tucked away with Yu on the edge of the world. He thought about the mesmerizing expanse of stars that glittered down at them through the tent’s sunroof as they caught their breaths, how impossible it had been to count them all before Yosuke had finally drifted off. 

How gently the night had held them, had wrapped them up within its hidden beauty, as if he and Yu were the only two the earth had left. Yosuke had thought before then that he’d feel unsafe that far out in the wild, with no cell service and miles away from the nearest stop. He thought he’d feel incredibly alone.

How wrong he’d been, and how glad he was for that now, as his partner’s arm squeezed him a bit tighter. 

“So, um,” Yu mumbled, clearing his throat. “Last night, huh?”

Yosuke snickered and buried his face in Yu’s ugly jacket. “Yeah, that was something.” He leaned upwards and planted a firm kiss on Yu’s neck. Then, another one. 

Yu hummed, sounding relaxed. “I wonder how many bears we disturbed with our voices . . .” 

Yosuke jerked back at once. “ _Bears_ —”

“—I’m kidding,” Yu quickly apologized, shooting him a bright but guilty smile. 

Yosuke blinked at him, incredulous. Then, he sighed and closed his eyes. “If I find out later that this place is _riddled with bears_ —”

“—You won’t,” Yu promised. “Really, I was only kidding.” 

Yosuke stared at him with full-blown suspicion, but eventually decided that Yu had to be telling him the truth. “Figures,” he groaned, looking away towards the fire again. 

“What?”

Yosuke pulled the blanket tighter. “I was just thinking how romantic last night had been, and then you go and ruin it with a shitty prank.”

Yu chuckled, running his hand up and down Yosuke’s arm comfortingly. “Well, this is still romantic. Campfire, _you_ in my arms, no one around for miles . . .” 

Yosuke looked back over at him, gauging the sincerity in his voice. The words themselves sounded right, and Yosuke even considered allowing himself to be soothed by them. Yu certainly wasn’t wrong about any of that.

Then, Yu gestured to the pot in the middle of the fire. “I even made coffee.” 

Still bundled up, Yosuke leaned forward a hair to peek inside the pot only to find something the color and consistency of tar bubbling angrily within. 

“ _That’s_ coffee?”

Yu rubbed the back of his head and gave the pot a pained look. “Ah, theoretically, anyway.” 

“It smells like dirt.”

Yu laughed nervously, which Yosuke thought was a bit charming on its own. “Um, yeah. I think I may have been daydreaming a bit, too,” he admitted. He eased up from the stool, grabbed the long handle, and dumped the contents on the dirt beside the fire. He sat back down dejectedly and Yosuke immediately reclaimed his place in the crook of Yu’s arm. 

“Any food?” he asked, trying to lighten his tone. He did feel a little bad about the coffee . . . 

Yu bit his lips defeatedly and reached down beside them to scrounge around the supplies bag, finally bringing out . . . a meal bar, naturally. He didn’t know what else to expect, considering they’d eaten all the berries they’d collected yesterday and the fish they’d caught in the lake. 

Youske stared at the offered meal bar, genuinely considering it. He was starving, but the _taste,_ and he’d need the energy — but the _taste_. Finally, he relented with a tiny sigh. 

“At least feed it to me,” he ordered. 

Yu planted a kiss on his nose. “Can do.” And he did — piece by bland, crumbly piece. 

When he was done, Yu scarfed down what Yosuke couldn’t finish (those things were surprisingly filling), and stuffed the wrapper in their small trash bag they were keeping. He handed Yosuke a bottle of water that had been cooled by the fall night air, and Yosuke drank all of it, finding that it did a better job of waking him up than he was expecting. 

By now, dawn had started to give way to the time of the morning Yosuke was more used to. The swath of fog that had cocooned them in their campground was starting to burn away, revealing the pristine blue orb of the lake down below and the blanket of trees rolling before them and down the mountainside. It was quite a view — definitely the nicest bit of natural splendor Yosuke had seen in his young life. 

The sun hadn’t yet managed to peek through the shelf of clouds above them, strong and gray and a bit imposing this early in the morning.

“You think it’ll rain?” Yosuke asked, as his eyes got lost in the passing shades of white and gray. 

“I don’t think so; it’s just more cold air on the way.” 

Yosuke continued to follow the clouds as they drifted overhead, shivering when a gust of one of those promised winds snuck into his blanket. Yu wrapped his arm around him again, pulling them snugly together. Yosuke finally tore his eyes from the sky and into the pale, cloud-colored eyes right next to him. 

Similar as his eyes looked to the cloudy sky, they weren’t the same. Yu’s eyes were warm, full of curiosity and compassion, a true reflection of his soul. They told Yosuke things — things Yu had never said out loud. Looking at them, into them, had helped Yosuke become a better listener, had allowed Yosuke to realize things about himself that he’d always doubted or dismissed. 

For instance, Yu liked the way Yosuke looked in the mornings. Yu liked the smell of nature on Yosuke’s skin. He had enjoyed forcing Yosuke to fish with him and set up camp together, listening to Yosuke complain about the tent and the meal bars. He had loved the night before, how loud and passionate and so together they had been.

And Yu was glad to be out here in the middle of nowhere — with Yosuke. Just Yosuke. 

Yu hugged him a bit tighter. “You enjoying the trip so far?” 

“Hm?” Yosuke asked.

Yu didn’t ask again. He just leaned in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i've never been camping. i'm sorry.


End file.
